Olivia Meyers
Olivia "Liv" Meyers is a player character in Y2KPI. Her playbook is The Mundane. She is played by Patrick Lickman. Background Little is known of Liv's background. One month prior to her working with the investigative agency she arrived in New York knowing nobody and with no other connections. Her resume had no references from past employers or specific job history, and it was for this reason that she ended up with the job she did. When brought up, Liv tries to ignore the subject. If pushed, she may lash out or break down. The group will learn fast; don't do it. Personality Liv is generally a level-headed person, and has been noted as a calming presence. She tends to speak slowly, careful with the words she chooses, and more impulsive people may get impatient with her. Regardless, she frequently brings valuable insight and tries to be helpful at all times. If the group gets sidetracked, Liv is likely to be the first to try and bring them back onto the rails. Relationships [[Alex Jankowski|'Alex']]' -' [[Eoin Gallagher|'Eoin']]' - ' [[Taylor|'Taylor']]' - '''When Liv applied for the job, Taylor tried to vet her and was surprised to find nothing in her history; an almost-impossible feat. They befriended her to find out if anything suspicious was happening and get more information, and the two are thus close. As far as Liv is aware, they are just good friends, even if Taylor's a little weird. [[Quinn Valentine|'Quinn']]' -''' In their first meeting, Liv was immediately unsettled by Quinn's aura - not that she interpreted as that. All she knew was that her gut feeling was this guy was wrong. She works with him fine, but some of his more aggressive instincts still freak her out from time to time, so she remains suspicious. [[Victor Barnes|'Victor']]' -' Playbook Liv's playbook is The Mundane. 'The full details of her character are as follows. Ratings * '''Charm: '+2 * 'Cool: '+2 * 'Sharp: '+1 * 'Tough: '+1 * 'Weird: '-1 Look * Woman * Serious face * Casual clothes Gear * Pocket knife (1-harm hand useful small) * Nunchucks (2-harm hand area) * Bicycle Moves * '''Oops! If you want to stumble across something important, tell the Keeper. You will find something important and useful, although not necessarily related to your immediate problems. * Panic Button '''When you need to escape, '''name the route you’ll try and roll +Sharp. ** On a 10+ you’re out of danger, no problem. ** On a 7-9 you can go or stay, but if you go it’s going to cost you (you leave something behind or something comes with you). ** On a miss, you are caught halfway out. * The Power of Heart When fighting a monster, if you help someone, don’t roll +Cool. You automatically help as though you’d rolled a 10. * Let’s Get Out Of Here! If you can protect someone by telling them what to do, or by leading them out, roll +Charm instead of +Tough. * Bottle It Up If you want, you can take up to +3 bonus when you act under pressure. For each +1 you use, the Keeper holds 1. That hold can be spent later – one for one – to give you -1 on any move except act under pressure. * Always The Victim When another hunter uses protect someone to protect you, they mark experience. Whenever a monster captures you, you mark experience. XP & Improvements Unspent XP: 2 Improvements * Get +1 Charm, max +3 * Get +1 Cool, max +2 * Get +1 Sharp, max +2 * Get +1 Tough, max +2 * Take another Mundane move (Let's Get Out Of Here!) * Take another Mundane move (Always the Victim) * Get back one used Luck point * Get back one used Luck point * Take a move from another playbook (Bottle It Up) * Take a move from another playbook Advanced Improvements * Get +1 to any rating, max +3. * Change this hunter to a new type. * Create a second hunter to play as well as this one. * Mark two of the basic moves as advanced (Kick Some Ass, Help Out) * Mark another two of the basic moves as advanced. * Retire this hunter to safety. * Get back one used Luck point. * Get back one used Luck point. Luck * 3 left. * One spent to kill a doll. * One spent to whack some cultists. * One spent to die less quickly. * One spent to sneak. * One spent for a last-ditch nunchuck. Category:Player Characters